The production of sulfur by the well known modified Claus reaction: EQU 2H.sub.2 S+SO.sub.2 .fwdarw.3S+2H.sub.2 O (1)
is industrially based on a supply of hydrogen sulfide.
The advent of the need for alternate sources of energy and chemicals from solid carbonaceous materials such as coal has placed fresh emphasis on carbonaceous conversion operations. Many such operations generate sulfur dioxide as a part of desulfurization operations and at locations where a conventional sulfur dioxide reactants such as methane are not available. This presents a problem of coping with the elimination of what would otherwise be a problem of air pollution. The solution of such a problem is the subject of this invention.